Forgotten
by Naomi Wiflath
Summary: After four years, Sora has finally made it back to the island. But he couldn't have been prepeared for what happened next...


**Forgotten**

A one-shot by Naomi Wiflath

Kairi's Theme: 'My Immortal' by Evanescence

Album: Fallen

Sora's Theme: 'She's' By Ryan Cabrera

Album: Take it all Away

Naomi's Theme: 'Let it Out' by Hoobastank

Album: The Reason

"Kairi! Kairi!" Sora cried with joy at the distant figure. She was standing in the middle of the beach, she looked up at them, but Naomi couldn't tell her expression. Sora bolted towards her, Naomi beside him. Once they finally reached her, Naomi stopped a short distance away, just so she could hear what they were saying. She smiled happily. Sora was so happy, to finally get back to the one he loved. It had been four years since he had last saw her.

Sora reached out to hug Kairi, but she held up her hand, stopping him abruptly. Her expression was downcast, yet neutral. Naomi got a bad feeling about it.

Sora didn't understand her action, but didn't care. He finally made it back, even if it was only for a short time.

"Kairi, I'm so glad to see you. I missed you so-"He was cut off as she placed a finger on his lips. He blinked, and Kairi pulled her hand away.

"I'm glad you came back." She replied, her face neutral. Sora's smile faded, and he cocked his head to the side slightly, not understanding Kairi's reaction.

"Kairi... Is there something wrong? I know I can't stay long... But I'll try to as long as I can." He replied softly. Kairi turned away, refusing to look Sora in the eyes.

"Now, I can tell you... How I feel..." she continued, her voice still that abnormal neutrality.

"Kairi?..." Sora asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She abruptly brushed it away.

"I waited for you..." She started, digging her toe into the sand. "I waited all this time, and yet you never came..."

"Kairi... I'm so sorry, I tried to come as fast as I could." Sora apologized sadly, looking guiltily away. Kairi whirled around, her eyes now glassy with un-spilled tears.

"Every day I waited! Everyday that hole in my heart grew, until I finally couldn't stand it. That terrible pain inside me! Deep down I knew you wouldn't come back! And if you did it wouldn't be for long, and again I would be stuck here, waiting! Do you know how that feels?!" Kairi yelled, angry tears now spilling down her face. Sora merely froze, his expression that of a terrible regret.

Naomi went numb. No, why was this happening? Why?

Sora didn't know what to say to Kairi, although it dawned upon him why she was saying this. Has it really been four years? Time has certainly flown.

Kairi's tears stopped falling, and she wiped the remains of them away with the back of her hand.

"That's why... That's why I want you to go." She said, looking away.

"What?" Sora asked, he just couldn't grasp the concept, yet it was right in front of him.

"I'm sorry Sora, I just can't stand the pain anymore... I just can't." She started backing away slowly, her hands clasped together at her chest.

"But.. Kairi... I don't understand... I _love_ you Kairi..." Sora replied sadly, Naomi cringed. She couldn't bear to see him looking so sad.

"I know Sora... I did too..." She replied quietly before running off towards her boat, not looking back.

Sora fell to his knees, looking at his hands as if they were foreign of him. His expression that could be described of disbelief and sorrow.

Naomi looked back at Kairi angerly, this wasn't right. Although she didn't like to swear, there were times where she could find no other words to express herself.

"Get back here you Bitch!" Naomi bellowed after her. Kairi stopped and looked back at Naomi.

Naomi ran up to Kairi, who just looked at her both surprised and appalled.

"Listen you! How dare you do that to him! Do you realize the hell he's gone through to get back to you!" Naomi replied, clenching her fists tightly and shaking with rage. It was taking all her willpower not to kick Kairi's ass across the island.

Kairi however, turned away and started walking.

"This has nothing to do with you." She replied bitterly.

"This has everything to do with me! Sora's my friend and I will not let you do that to him!" Naomi snarled again. Kairi stopped, and turned her head so Naomi could see part of her face.

"What are you talking about. Sora died a year ago." She replied coldly.

That was the breaking point. Naomi ran up and shoved her hard into the sand. Kairi flipped onto her back and looked at Naomi with absolute hatred.

"How can you give up like that!" Naomi roared at Kairi, her eyes flashing. Kairi matched her hateful glare, but said nothing. Naomi gritted her teeth, trying not to beat Kairi senseless.

"Ya know what! I'm not gonna waste my time with a snot nosed bitch all day. Sora needs me, and as a friend I will do all I can for him. So you can just go to hell!" Naomi snarled angerly before turning heel and marching back towards Sora. She was still trembling with rage when she got to him, but it melted away quickly.

Naomi could tell immediately, that Sora was devastated. Naomi truthfully didn't know what to do, but murdering Kairi was not the best option at the moment. So the next best thing, was simply to be by his side. So she kneeled down beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, he quivered, silent tears falling onto his open palms.

"Sora... I'm so sorry..." Naomi whispered sadly. Sora tensed up, clenching his fists tightly.

Naomi bit her lip, everything she thought of to say would have made things worse. She didn't know what to do. She sighed, and looked up at the sky. The sun had set, and the sky was now a spectrum of oranges, pinks and slowly fading into a dark blue.

She looked back at him sadly, his gaze still concentrated on his fists.

_It must be hard Sora... I wouldn't know, I've never loved someone before. But no matter what, I'll stay by your side. Just like you did for me... _

* * *

A/N: This was done on a spur of the moment thing. Although I had planned a story around it, I decided not to because I'm too busy with the others. But I wrote this for something different for a change. I know it isn't long, but I'm not very good at writing various situations, so this was practice. _However_, if I get enough reviews of people who want to know the whole story, I might continue it. _Might_. 

And on another note, how I came up with this? No idea. It's just at random times of the day I have daydreams and odd things happen. It's where I get a lot of my story ideas. Although this one is sad, it _could_ happen. And what Kairi meant when she said that Sora died a year ago, was the fact that she gave up a year ago and he is now dead to her. So sad. Although it was fun writing Naomi swearing at Kairi.

(Mob of SoraxKairi fans appear)

Mob: "How dare you do that! Get her!!"

Umm, so anyway, Gotta run! Laters my wonderful reviewers! (Runs away very fast)

Mob: (Chases with torches and pitch forks)


End file.
